Irken Disguises
Disguises are a vital tool required by Irken Invaders so that their true identities are not exposed to the inhabitants of the planet they are assigned to conquer. They are given a special piece of cutting-edge machinery by which they can choose a disguise. However, almost all Irkens choose awful disguises, despite having a handful of excellent disguises to choose from. SIR Units require disguises as well as the Invaders, as most creatures would get suspicious if they saw Irken technology on their planet, since most beings in the Invader Zim universe are aware that Irkens invade other planets. Zim's Disguises Zim disguises himself as a human boy, and attends Skool, where he hopes to learn about Earth's weaknesses. Zim's human child disguise consists of two lenses to make his eyes appear more human, and a black wig to cover his antennae. He also has other disguises seen through the course of the series, such as: an old man disguise, a Santa suit, an Easter Platypus costume, a fat woman suit, a bear suit, a "Baby Inspector" uniform, and a "Human" suit. GIR's Disguises GIR's main disguise is a green dog suit with a zipper on the front. However, he acts nothing like a dog, walking on two legs and even speaking in front of humans. However, because almost all humans in the show are oblivious, they do not notice that GIR is not a real dog. On the contrary, his disguise, and its inherent cuteness, seems to attract teenage girls, as is seen in Attack of the Saucer Morons. GIR also has a little brother disguise, which was only used in Door to Door and The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever. Invader Flobee's Disguise Invader Flobee, assigned to an unnamed planet of stupid-looking rock creatures, wore a terrible disguise with rocks strapped to his body. However, it still fooled the idiotic rock people. Invader Slacks' Disguise Invader Slacks, assigned to the planet Boodie Nen, home of the Large Nostril People, wore a disguise worse than Zim and Flobee's, which consisted of a huge nose attatched to his face. Tak's Disguise Something of an anomaly among her Invader peers, Tak takes a different path when it comes to disguise; rather than a physical disguise, she used a hologram that is presumably projected from an implant in her right temple. It is almost completely perfect; the only problem is that it does not mask that she only has three fingers. MiMi's Disguise Tak's SIR Unit, MiMi, is disguised as a black cat with red eyes. The ears are gray and striped. She is also disguised using a hologram. Unseen Disguises There are many other invaders whose disguises have not been seen. Invader Tenn, assigned to the planet Meekrob, would have needed an excellent disguise, as the Meekrob are floating beings of pure energy, and sworn enemies of the Irken Empire. Invader Skoodge, assigned to the planet Blorch, home of the Slaughtering Rat People, may have not have needed a disguise, as the rat people are probably not sapient, though they are extremely vicious creatures. Surprisingly, Skoodge not only conquered these hideous creatures, but was the first invader to successfully conquer a planet during Operation Impending Doom II. Invader Larb was assigned to the planet Vort, home of the universe's most comfortable couch. The Vortians are an extremely intelligent race of alien scientists, who created The Massive, and were once allies of the Irken Empire, until Zim created an energy absorbing blob that devoured Tallest Miyuki and later Tallest Spork on Vort research station 9. Because of the Vortians' intelligence, Larb and his SIR Unit would have needed a brilliant disguise like Tak's, or they would have seen through him. Imgres-2.jpeg|Tak's disguise compared to Zim's Mimi 1.jpg|MiMi's disguise Zim gir3 1.jpg|Gir's doggy disguise Alexovich Main ZIM 01.jpg|Some of Zim's other disguises Alexovich Main ZIM disguise.jpg ZIMSANTA.jpg|Santa Zim Zim Child Disguise.jpg OldManZim.jpg Zim-gir.jpg|Gir as a child Tak-invader-zim-779922 395 384.jpg 1girand.jpg Slacks.jpg|Invader Slacks in his "large nostril people" disguise. Invader flobee.jpg|Invader Flobee in his "rock people" disguise. Category:Irken Empire Category:Irken Technology